For A Cost
by TheDauntlessSoulEater
Summary: Hello there, this is my story of a young girl who lived with a hidden secret, She can see the future. The question reminds, what is the curse that surrounds the village and why does she feel the need to escape into the forest. With challenges around every corner can Maka Albarn ever fine her answers? Rating may change, maybe I don't know


Hello everyone! The DauntlessSoulEater here! Or if its easier u can call me TDSS ;D Im new to Fanfiction so please enjoy my bit **of** Soul Eater Fiction. And could strongly put across, I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY SONGS WHICH MAY HAVE BEEN ADDED Thank you and enjoy!

Maka always believed she had a special power, but this power always came at a cost.

It was early in the morning, for a teenaged Maka Albarn. She went downstairs and noticed her father, laying on the floor. She sighed, **why the floor**? she thought to herself. Maka yawned and grabbed some toast and a cup of tea. She sat down and ate. She lived with her dad; the assistant mayor, player and insane man. Her mother died when she was young, due to the curse that stayed in this village. Yes the curse. There is believed to be wolf like monsters, hunting in the surrounding woods. No one dared to enter the forest, on the stake of their own lives. But Maka believed that they were harmless and didn't kill her mother, but her father quickly made her quiet about it. Maka shook her head and put her cup in the washing bowl.

"Err..." Stirred her father. Maka got a cup of water and passed it to him. "My head. Maka?" She nodded and looked at her fathers lying form. "Have you had anymore seeings?" She sighed and shook her head. Seeings. The special thing about Maka Albarn is that she sees the future, only her and her father know about it. This is because of the villagers dis owning her and throwing her into the woods, for the monsters to eat her. "Well, thats good. No seeings for a week now, isn't it?" Maka looked at her father.

"Yes father." Inside she worried. When she didn't see anything something bad usually happened. She sighed and went upstairs.

"Maka!" She went downstairs.

"Yes father?" He stood up.

"I've got to meet Lord Death this morning. So I want you to tidy the house and go to the market for food. Ok?" Maka nodded.

"Yes father." He nodded and walked off. Maka sighed and ran upstairs. She jumped on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Life got worse since her mother died, her body was never found and everyone believed the wolves ate her. She slowly got up and looked out the window. She saw the woods and stared at it. She so badly wanted to go there, ever since she was younger. She felt like the woods called for some part of her. But she couldn't, the villagers would look on her like a monster and run her out. She rolled her eyes and lay back down. She closed her eyes and felt something coming. A seeing. She fell into a dark abyss and watched. A demon like creature came and was ripping people apart. The demon suddenly looked at Maka and flew to her, but a wolf like monster went infront of her and was snapping at the demon. Maka flew up from it and gasped. The villagers. She looked outside. It was dark when the demon came, which means that she has all day to warn people. She jumped out of bed and ran out the door. "Everyone! A demon comes to kill us!" The villagers look at her and frowned.

"Yes, yes Maka." Laughed Ox. Maka frowned at him. Ox Ford the guy who was always competed against her when she was at school.

"He does come. When the sun sets. I have seen it. I can see the future!" She screamed at them. Everyone turned round and frowned. They turned to each other and whispered.

"Could she be telling the truth?"

"No, she's a monster!" One shouted.

"Please believe me!" Maka fell on my knees.

"We have to speak with Lord Death."

"No we don't. She needs to go to her own kind." Everyone nodded and came towards Maka. She gasped as they grabbed her.

"Please, the demon is coming. Please listen to me!" Maka sobbed. They dragged her to the woods and through her over the fence. Maka turned round and stared at them.

"Go back to your own kind, monster." She stood up and ran into the woods. She cried at she ran and stopped as she came to an opening and rested on a tree. She looked at the sky. **I knew that would happen, why did I do that**! She screamed at herself. She slid down the tree and put her head in her hands. After a bit, she sighed and looked up. **Even tho they have thrown me out of the village, I will still try to stop that demon**, she thought. She looked around the edges of the forest and saw 6 pair of eyes that stopped her in her tracks. She stared at them and they stared at her. She slowly got up and looked for an escape route. **Please sight, tell me where to go**! She pleaded to herself. She saw lights in the distances and slowly backed away from the eyes. She looked behind at the lights and back at the eyes. She gasped, now stood 6 huge wolves, all staring at her with curiosity in their eyes. Maka looked at each of them. Three stood at the front and the other three stood behind them. The three at the front where taller than the other three and looked almost maleish. One had jet black fur, with 3 white half strips on his forehead and had golden eyes. Another in the front had bluish fur, which was spiked, he was the smallest of the other two and had similar eye color to his fur. The last wolf in the front had very white hair and had shocking red eyes. Maka looked at the last wolf and tilted her head. She felt that she knew this wolf, but how could she, she had never seen a wolf before! They were beautiful. Maka then saw movement behind them, as the smaller wolves went next to the blue one and the black one. The one that went near the blue one had dark brown fur and violet eyes. The two who went by the black wolf looked like sisters. The taller one of the two had golden fur and blue-ish grey-ish eyes. The smaller one had blonde fur and had the same eyes as her sister. They took a step toward her, but the males always kept in front of the females. Maka sighed and went toward them, slowly. All of a sudden the sky went dark and Maka gasped. She looked up as the sun disappeared behind the moon and made everything dark. **An eclipse**! She gasped. The demon! She took one last look at the wolves and quickly looked at the white wolf then dashed into the wood, to the village. She got to the fence and jumped over it with ease. She remembered it had happened in the centre of the village, near her house. She looked around and panicked. An eclipse happened for about 3-6 minutes and she was 2minutes away from her house. She ran off and prayed that she would not be too late.

She was too late, bodies lay in the centre of the village. Maka gasped as she made her way to the dead centre of the village. Everything was quiet and there was bodies laying on the floor. Blood was pooled everywhere and bodies were mangled and I've been sent here. She must be killed." Half breed! She stared at the window. "I have killed the whole of the village. And yet no daughter." The voice tutted and there was a smash. Maka looked as her father fell out the window and landed next to her.

"M...Maka run." He stuttered. Maka looked at him.

"But father, what did he mean by half-breed." Spirit closed his eyes.

"Ah my dear, I have finally found you." The voice came. Maka looked up and saw the demon float above her.

"Yes, you have." Maka growled. The demon had scarfs around his neck and down his back. He also wore a suit. He had black hair and three eyes. Maka backed out and tried to look for an exit.

"There is no exit my dear. Your trapped." Maka frowned at him. Suddenly a white blur went past her and the demon was hit on the floor. "You half breed little..." The demon shouted. The white wolf stood in front of Maka and was growling. Suddenly the other wolves came and the males went next to the white wolf and the females came next to Maka and looked at her. The demon got up and stared at the wolves than at Maka. "One of these days my dear. I will get you and when I do, your blood will stain my hands." He laughed as he left. Maka sighed and looked down.

"Are you ok?" She looked up and saw the wolves looking at her. "Miss? Are you ok?" The voice was kind and sweet. She saw the dark brown furred female lifting her head. Maka frowned.

"You...You...You can talk? As wolves?" Maka put her hand on her head.

"Yes. Are you ok?" Maka swayed.

"I...I feel lik..." Suddenly the darks came and Maka fainted.

When she opened her eyes, it was still dark. She sat up and looked around. She was in a sort of cave, but it was set up as a bedroom. She was sat on a bed and there was a lamp on. She got out of the bed and turned the light off. She opened the door and looked outside. It was night and the stars shone brightly. Maka sighed, closed the door and heard voices.

"We have to protect her."

"Yes I understand that, but that demon will do anything to get what he wants. Like the village."

"Don't worry Kid. Your god will protect you." Maka went behind a tree and looked as 6 teenagers were talking to each other.

"Oh, be quiet Black Star."

"Shh guys, we have company." Maka came into view and put her hands in front of her.

"Umm... Hi." Maka stared at them. She gasped. They all looked like the wolves that save me, she looked at them.

"I thinks she's just put one and one together." The guy with black hair and white half strips muttered. The girl with dark brown hair stood up and walked to her.

"Are you ok?" Maka frowned.

"Yes, I'm fine." The girl smiled.

"Ok, why don't you join us." Maka nodded and they went to the campfire. She sat with the girls and looked at them. "Hi, I'm Tsubaki." The girl with dark brown hair smiled. The golden-haired girl sighed.

"I'm Liz." Maka nodded. The smaller girl giggled and hugged Maka.

"Hey, I'm Patty. Liz is my older sister." Maka smiled and patted her head. Maka looked at the boys and they looked at each other and nodded. The blue haired guy jumped on the stump and put his head in the sky.

"I am now your God, Black Star." Maka raised her eyebrow. Tsubaki smiled and whispered to Maka.

"Don't worry, he's just excited that someone new is here." Maka nodded and the guy with black hair cleared his throat.

"I am Death The Kid, but everyone calls me Kid." Maka smiled and nodded. The rwhite-haired guy got up and walked off. Maka frowned and watched him leave.

"Thats Soul. He likes to be alone." Tsubaki whispered. "So whats your name?" She said loudly. Every one stopped. Black Star jumped down, Liz stopped painting her nails, Kid leaned forward and Patty let go of her.

"I'm Maka. Maka Albarn" Maka said quietly. They all gasped and jumped up. Maka jumped and fell off the stump.

"Oh my god really?" Liz kept saying.

"Your God is amazed!" Black Star was chanting.

"This is an interesting turn of events." Kid was walking around.

"Yey Maka!" Patty was waving in her face.

"Guys!" A voice boomed. They all stopped and sat down. "Look at her face. She doesn't know!" Soul walked in the campfire and Maka looked at him.

"I don't know what?" Maka questioned. Soul sat on a stump and sighed. Maka stood up. "Don't know what?!" She shouted at him. Tsubaki stood up and touched her arm.

"Calm down Maka." Maka huffed and looked at Soul. Tsubaki also looked at Soul. He was rubbing his chin.

"I was wondering why she didn't change when the demon came." He muttered to himself. "She is one of us. So that means she will change soon." He looked up at Maka, who was sat on the stump with her head in her hands. "Look Maka." She looked. "Something may come to you. You have to prepare for it. We will help you. Right guys?" He looked at each of them. Black Star put his thumbs up, Liz smiled, Kid nodded, Tsubaki grabbed her arm and Patty was giggling. "Welcome to the Spartoi pack Maka." Maka looked around and smiled. Soul nodded and walked off. Black Star howled and ran off. Maka looked at Tsubaki and raised her eyebrow at her.

"Where is Black Star going?" Tsubaki smiled.

"He's getting some food." Maka nodded and stood up. She looked where Soul disappeared.** I must apologize to Soul**, she thought.

"I'll be back Tsubaki." Tsubaki nodded and started to talk to Liz. Maka walked off and saw Soul leaning on the tree, with his eyes closed. "Soul?" He lazily opened an eye and stared at her. "I'm sorry for shouting at you and thank you for saving me from the demon." He sighed and stood up straighter.

"It's ok Maka. Don't worry about it. But there is one question I do want to ask." Maka nodded.

"Go ahead." Soul huffed.

"How did you know that there was a demon in the village?" Maka looked at him and kicked a stone.

"Ummm...ummm... Well it was gut instinct." Maka said quickly. Soul shook his head.

"Don't lie." Maka sighed. **Will he laugh at me**? Maka questioned herself. Soul rolled his eyes and looked at the camp.

"I...I can see...the future." Soul looked at her and nodded.

"Understandable." He said. Maka frowned and squared her shoulders.

"How is it understandable?" Soul sighed and sat down.

"Look Maka. Lets say you're a half-breed like us. Like me, Tsubaki, Kid, Black Star, Liz and Patty. Your half wolf." He sighed. Maka looked at him with her mouth open. **Me a...a wolf**! She quietly thought to herself.

"How can I be a half-breed? I haven't changed into a wolf." Maka sat down in front of him. She rubbed her hands together and looked down.

"How old are you?" Maka frowned and looked back up at Soul.

"I'm 16. Why, how does this make me a wolf?" Maka crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ah, I see now. Right listen Maka. On the morning of the half breed's 17th birthday, they turn in wolves, maybe. So, whens your birthday?" Maka sighed.

"16th of August." Soul counted.

"So, 8 days away. Ok. Also, half-breed have special supernatural powers, like seeing the future or being really fast..." He pointed to himself. "Or Tsubaki can control flowers and, Liz can produce shield's mentally and physically, and Patty can talk to animals, Kid can control fire and Black Star can turn invisible. So you see, your like us." Maka gasped and stood up.

"I never knew." Soul nodded and started to walk away.

"And by the way, you're going to have to blood ties on your birthday." And then he was gone. Maka shook her head. A wolf her, the girl who could see into the future. Maka walked back into the campfire and Tsubaki stood up.

"Hi Tsubaki. So flowers huh?" She said, when she got to Tsubaki. Tsubaki raised her eyebrow.

"How did you know?" Maka pointed to where Soul had disappeared to. "Oh, Soul told you. So whats your power?" Maka sat down and everyone leaned foreword.

"Yeah Maka, whats yours?" Liz said.

"Come on Maka, Soul told you our powers." Kid rolled his eyes.

"Well, I can see in the future." She mumbled. Everyone leaned back and stared at her.

"Woo! You can see into the future?" Maka nodded. Tsubaki smiled, Liz clapped, Kid nodded and Patty hugged her. Kid put his hands together.

"So, can you make yourself see the future?" Maka shook her head.

"No, it depends on how bad a moment in the future is. Like the demon, I hadn't seen anything for about a week. So when I saw the demon coming this morning, I panicked." Everyone nodded. Suddenly Black Star (as wolf form) came through the bushes, holding a rabbit in his mouth.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED WITH A RABBIT!" He said without moving his lips. He put the rabbit down and his body glowed. He then stood up and Black Star stood there, fully clothed. Maka stared at him with wide eyes. She nudged Tsubaki's arm.

"How can he talk without moving his lips?" Tsubaki laughed.

"Oh, you only understand him because your half breed and you use your mind to talk to other half breeds when you're a wolf." Maka nodded and sighed. Black Star looked proudly at the rabbit and Liz stood up.

"Are we having the rabbit grilled?" Suddenly Soul came in wolf form and dropped a deer. He seemed to smirk at Black Star.

"Beat ya Star." Black Star huffed and growled.

"Your God is now upset. It's only because you have the ability to run faster." He walked off sulking. Maka stood up and walked of to Black Star.

"Hey Black Star, wait up!" Black Star turned round and looked at her. "Don't worry about it Black Star. The thing that matters is that you got the rabbit first. Ok?" Black Star perked up.

"Yer, your right Maka. I got the rabbit first. Ha ha ha ha. Your God thanks you." He then disappeared into thin air.

"Black Star, where did you go?" Black Star was suddenly next to her smirking.

"Here, you God will scared the Soul weakling." He disappeared and Maka heard him run off. Maka shook her head and walked back to the campfire. When she got there, everyone was wolves and was eating the deer. Tsubaki turned her head and ate the piece of meat she had in her mouth.

"Oh, Maka would you like some?" Tsubaki shifted her head to the deer. Everyone looked up at her and Soul seemed to stare right through her. Maka shook her hands in front of her and stared at the dead deer before her. Half of her mind liked the idea of the warm, chewy meat running down her throat. But the other side, seemed to make her want to gag and become a vegetarian. She looked to the left of her and saw the large rabbit that Black Star had caught. Maka frowned. **Its better than nothing**, she thought.

"Umm... No thanks. I'll grill the rabbit for myself and if anyone is still hungry." They all nodded and continued with their meal. Maka sighed and turned to rabbit, which seemed to stare at her while in death. After Maka had grilled the rabbit, everyone came back and was still in their wolf forms. They all looked hungrily at the grilled rabbit. Maka through some spare rabbit in the air. Liz made a force field around a bit, Patty jumped up, Kid waited for it to land, Black Star disappeared then Maka saw flying grilled rabbit being eaten, Tsubaki flicked her head which caused vinces to grabbed the rabbit and Soul quickly grabbed some and went to Maka's side. He lowered his head. She raised a hand to stroke him, but then stopped. Soul looked down at her (since the wolves were taller than her).

"It's ok, I don't bite." Soul wolfy grinned. Maka touched his head and gasped.

"Your so soft." She stroked him from his ears, to his nose. Soul made a low noise and closed his eyes. Maka felt him rumble beneath her hand and she tilted head, smiling at his reaction.

"I'll take that as a complement." He whispered. There was a cough and both looked up. Soul put his ears flat back and quietly growled.

"Sorry for breaking this. But I think its patrol time." Said Kid, who was looking at the sky. Maka looked up and noticed the sky turning lighter. Dawn. Maka yawned. She had never noticed the time and that she slept for so little. She looked at Soul, who was standing straighter. **He looks more powerful when he stands straighter**, she thought.

"Right, Patty, Liz to the north. Tsubaki and Black Star to the east. Kid the south. I'll go the west. Any trouble howl." They all nodded and darted into the bushes. Soul nudged Maka and she looked up at him. "Do you want to come for a ride?" His red eyes seemed to look calming to Maka. She nodded.

"Ok then." Soul sighed and went on to his knees.

"Hop on." Maka looked at him, but then jumped on his back. Soul stood up and Maka grabbed his

fur.

"Soul. I have never rode a horse let alone a wolf." Soul laughed a wolfy laugh, which caused Maka to jump up and down. Soul looked at the woods and slowly turned his head.

"Don't worry. The only caution is falling. So hang on." Maka nodded and leaned forward into his neck. Soul leaned back and dashed into the forest. Maka gasped and hid in his fur. Maka smelled his fur, it smelled of freshly cut grass and ginger, it smelled familiar to her, like she felt a connection with the scent. She sat up when she realised that Soul was slowing down. She looked at the opening where Maka first ran into. The mountains where to the left of them and the village to the right. In the middle was the meadow with the sun raising. Maka gasped and leaned forward. Soul chuckled and walked forward. Maka gently smiled and sighed.

"Do you like it?" Maka nodded and looked at the sun. It was a perfect scene, right out of one of Maka's fictional book. Soul lifted his head up and sniffed the air.

"Is there anything?" Maka asked. Soul looked at the village and started to growl.

"No." He leaned back and dashed back to the campfire. When they got there, Maka was lying on Soul's back and was almost asleep. She was starting to lose her grip on Soul so she sat up and sleepily looked up.

"Where is everyone?" She asked. Soul kept his head down and yawned.

"In bed. We had better go to sleep too." Maka slid down and yawned. Soul transformed and looked at Maka. "Come with me." Maka slowly nodded and they trudged to Soul's cave. They stopped outside and Maka shook her hand.

"I'm not sleeping in there." Soul sighed and pushed her in. Maka stumbled in and landed on a bed.

"You take the bed, I'll take the couch." He yawned, collapsed on the sofa and within minutes he was quietly snoring. Maka yawned and got into the bed. She closed her eyes and listened to Soul's snores.

Everyone was sat around the campfire, Tsubaki, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty. It was at night and they were talking about the days events. Maka was learning to prepare mentally for the change, which would happen in 5 days and Black Star trying to scare everyone. Suddenly there was a bang and Soul gasped. Maka looked at him and saw blood on his shirt. "Soul!" She screamed. Everyone went to Souls aid, except for Maka. She howled and transformed, she was going to kill that bang.

Maka jolted awake and was breathing quickly and sweating. Why did she feel a connection to Soul? She didn't understand. She had just met him and now she was having dreams about him dieing? Maka closed her eyes and breathed out.

"Maka, good your awake." Maka looked around to see a tired Soul. She frowned as Soul sat on her bed, yawning and had worried eyes.

"Soul, what happened?" She said, rubbing her forehead.

"I don't know, you tell me. I heard you screaming my name and saw you lying very, very still. It scared the hell out of me." Maka sighed. She sat up and rubbed her hands out of nerves.

"I had a seeing." She said, quietly. Soul sat forward and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what it was about." Maka crossed her legs. **Should I**? Maka questioned herself.

"It was 5days before my birthday and we were all sat around the campfire, talking. There was a sudden bang and I looked at you and saw blood on your t-shirt. Everyone went to you and I was howling and transformed." Maka put her head in her hands and Soul touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Remember the future can change. You can change it." Maka felt tears falling from her eyes. She jolted up and ran out of the cave. She kept running and noticed she never got out of breathe. She stopped and looked up at the trees. She climbed the tree and sat on the trunk.** Yes the future can be changed but my seeings were usually right, the demon, her mother. Wasn't he worried he was going to die**. She sighed and looked at the birds. They flew around the nest and then there was a noise and they disappeared into the nest. Maka looked down and saw some people walking. Maka could smell the gunpowder on them. **Poachers**, she gasped. Her instincts told her to keep very still, but her mind was racing**. Their going to the camp, I have to lead them away**. Maka nodded to herself and climbed down. Five against one. Maka stood on a stick and they all turned around.

"Theres one. Shoot her.". Maka heard their guns click and ran father into the trees. She heard the firing of their guns and sprinted faster. She heard them running after her. **I have to lead them away from the camp**, she thought to herself. A gun went off and fired by her feet. **Stop thinking, run**! She screamed at herself. She ran and dodged the trees, and the whole time listening to the poachers. She heard another gun go off. "She heading for the waterfall! Quickly!" She saw the waterfall and dived through it. **Why did I come in here, ive trapped myself!** she growled to herself. She looked around and saw Black Star there.

"Black Star!" She whispered. Black Star, in his wolf form, twitched his ears.

"Maka! Your god asks why are you here?" He shifted forms and pulled Maka into the far back of the waterfall. Maka rested on the wall and caught her breathe.

"The poachers were going to camp, so I led them far way from it." Black Star frowned. Maka stood straighter and looked forward where the water was coming down.

"Ok, but it was very dangerous to do that." He whispered. Maka rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Where did she go?" They shouted at each other. Maka stared with wide eyes towards the front of the waterfall, where she knew poachers were waiting for her with guns. "I don't know. Maybe in the waterfall." Maka looked at Black Star and held her breathe. Black Star shifted his feet, growling quietly. "Maybe, shoot in there." Maka watched with wide eyes as she heard them click their guns. Black Star went in front of Maka and he was growling louder. They began shooting and the first few missed them by miles. But as they were finishing, Maka believed afterwards that everything was slow motion, she saw the bullet enter the waterfall and aim straight for Black Star. She gasped and jumped from behind him. She stuck her arm out and felt the bullet go straight in her arm, into her muscle. She dropped on the floor as white spots danced in front of her eyes as the pain hit her. Black Star gasped and kneeled down beside her. "Dav, have a look inside." Black Star growled and stood up. Maka shook her head.

"Black Star, use your ability." She whispered. Black Star transformed and nudged her stomach. Maka groaned as she saw Black Star's face.

"Quickly, jump on. We have to find Tsubaki and Kid." Maka shakily stood up and swung her leg over Black Star and they started to go out of the waterfall. They looked as the poachers looked in.

"Not in there boss." One through his head in the air and screamed. Maka hid her face in Black Star's fur to try and make herself not cry with the pain of the bullet.

"Well she couldn't have disappeared into thin air! Come on, I need beer." Black Star and Maka left them fighting. Maka held on and was whimpering.

"I am going to do the silent calls and then sprint. Will you be ok?" Black Star was shaking. Maka breathed in and sat up.

"Yes, don't worry." Maka whimpered.

"Ok, GUYS! CODE RED! BY THE WATERFALL!" Maka then heard a very high-pitched howl that she could only just hear. Black Star began to jog and stopped. Maka gasped and started falling off. He quickly transformed and held Maka to him. "Don't worry. Hang on." Maka whimpered and held her arm. She felt the darkness coming from behind her mind. Suddenly Soul burst through the bushes, as a wolf.

"What happened?!" He was saying. He looked at Maka and growled. "Poachers! I'll kill them!" He leaned back and Black Star put a hand up.

"Wait. Maka's badly injured. She got shot, saving all of us." Maka breathed heavily and had her eyes closed. Then the rest of the pack came and saw Maka. Tsubaki stepped forward and nudged her head.

"Maka? Maka are you ok?" Maka groaned and sweat came off her hand. She couldn't hold it in anymore as the tears came.

"Myyy... Arm!" She screamed. Soul put his head down and went to her, whimpering.

"Shhh, its ok." He looked at Kid and Tsubaki. "We have to get her back." He sternly turned to his pack. Tsubaki transformed and held her hands out.

"Soul, I'll hold her while we are on your back." Soul nodded and Black Star slowly gave Maka to Tsubaki. He transformed and started to pace. Tsubaki looked down at Maka, who was sweating and whimpering.

"Tsubaki, give her a smoothing flower." Tsubaki closed her eyes and a white flower appeared in her hands.

"Maka, eat this." Maka slowly opened her mouth and Tsubaki put it in. Maka gulped it and her face

smoothed out and her breathing slowed down. Soul growled.

"Lets go." He put his ears back and Tsubaki got on with Maka and they were off. When they got to the camp, Tsubaki and Kid put Maka in Soul's room and looked at her arm. Shortly Kid, Tsubaki and Soul looked at Maka's sleeping form and her arm which had gotten bandaged up.

"They have improved in their bullets." Kid said, in his human form, looking at the bullet. Soul watched Maka, who was now asleep. Tsubaki put a cold rag on her forehead and was looking at Soul.

"Soul can I ask you something?" Soul looked up and raised an eyebrow. Tsubaki walked out the room and Soul followed. "Do you have feelings for Maka from the past?" Soul laughed.

"No, ha ha ha. The past is the past and why would I?" Tsubaki sighed, as Soul looked at the woods, frowning.

"Nothing." She walked in and Soul looked as Patty came bouncing over.

"Souly has feelings, Souly has feelings!" She chanted. Soul growled at her.

"Do not! Be quiet Patty. Maka is asleep!" Patty pouted at him and stuck her tongue out. She skipped

away and Soul shook his head. He went back in and saw Tsubaki talking to Kid, both of them panicking. "What is it? Tell me!" He growled. Tsubaki got the bullet and Kid walked over.

"Soul calm down. The bullet has a powder that causes what ever it entered to have an infection." They all looked at Maka, as she frowned and moved her head sharply. They walked to her and soul looked at her carefully and saw the sweat on her face and she was breathing heavily "We have to put her through the cleansing fire." Soul nodded.

"I'll tell Black Star, Liz and Patty to get pine wood." Kid nodded and helped Maka. Soul took one last look at Maka. He then ran off and appeared next to Liz. She jumped and huffed when she saw Soul.

"Soul! Hows Maka?" Liz was clawing at her arm.

"Well, we need to do a cleansing fire to help speed the wolf part of her to clean out the infection." Black Star looked up.

"How can she have a infection, your god asks?" Soul huffed and transformed. He put hes ears flat back and showed his teeth.

"Just get the pine wood for Maka." He sent them a picture of the type of wood. They all huffed and ran into the bushes. Soul sniffed the air, the poachers were back. He looked were Maka was, **I don't want to leave her but if she dies from those poachers I will kill all of the**m, he told himself. "Tsubaki!" Tsubaki ran out and looked at Soul.

"Why are you a wolf?" She tilted her head.

"The poachers have returned. I'm going to scared them off." Tsubaki sighed.

"At least take Liz with you, just in case." Soul shook his body and dashed into the wood after Liz, Patty and Black Star.

"Liz!" He called. A golden wolf growled and turned round.

"The poachers, I smell them. I sent Black Star and Patty back." Soul shook his head.

"No. We need the wood for Maka. Come with me and prepare the force field." Liz got in a crouch and jumped into the tree. "Ok, STAR AND PATTY BE ON HIGH ALERT AND COLLECT THE BARK FOR MAKA." Soul looked up at Liz and she sniffed the air. Soul went into a crouch and showed his teeth.

"Soul I can hear them." Liz growled.

"Me too, keep quiet and have the force field ready. Move it with me. Also keep it around me." Liz put her head down and Soul twitched his ears.

"This is where the she-wolf was. She was in the tree. She might be anywhere. Keep on alert men." Soul growled and snapped.

"Calm down Soul, remember we are just scaring them." Soul huffed and bowed his head. He closed his eyes and moved by the tree.

"Come on, let's go this way." Maka risked her life for us and she only met us yesterday, Soul thought. He pictured Maka getting shot and he lowered his head and whined.

"Soul! Soul, their coming! Snap out of it!" Soul looked up and saw the poachers. **Go time**. He growled loudly and they all turned round. They saw red eyes and back away.

"Boss, what is it?" One stepped forward and pointed the gun at Soul.

"The demon I'm going to catch." He started to shot and they didn't hit him. They all gasped and backed away quicker.

"It's...Its not hurting him." The one who shot, stared at Soul. Soul showed his teeth and growled. It was a warning. Soul walked toward them and some ran away.

"Yes, its working!" Liz laughed. Soul twitched his ears.

"Concentrate Liz." Soul went up to the poachers and growled. He snapped and stood up high. They all ran away, except the leader.

"I'll get you, demon and your little lady friend. I have something interesting planned for her." He laughed and Soul crouched.

"Soul! Don't!" Liz shouted at him.

"If he lays one finger on Maka. I'll kill him. Do you hear me, kill you!" The leader backed away and ran off. Liz jumped down and looked at Soul. Soul growled and had his ears flat back.

"SOUL! LIZ! WE'RE DOING THE FIRE!" Kid called. Soul turned round and looked where the poachers disappeared. Liz dashed into the brush and Soul quickly followed. Soul got there first and transformed, then Liz appeared as her wolf. She whined and transformed. Tsubaki was holding Maka, who was red and had a pained face. Soul ran over and looked at Tsubaki.

"We have to be quick." Soul said, turned round and faced Kid. Kid rubbed his hands and blew into them. Fire came out of his hands and hit the wood. There was green flames and Tsubaki walked Maka to the flame. The pack made a circle around the fire and watched Tsubaki put her in the flames and stood back. Soul held his breathe and stood forward.

"Ok, Tsubaki. She should be healed." Tsubaki nodded and reached into the flames for Maka. She still had her clothes intact and Maka's face looked calmed.

"Is she ok?" Soul asked. Tsubaki nodded and Kid blew over the flames as they quickly disappeared. He then quickly ran over to Maka to see her wound. He unwrapped the bandage and sighed in relieve. The wound had closed up and the redness was dulling down to her normal coloured skin. He touched her forehead and nodded to himself.

"Shes just asleep. Let her sleep for a bit." Kid replied. Soul nodded and opened his hands.

"I'll take her." Tsubaki nodded and passed Maka over to him. Soul walked to his cave and put Maka on the bed. He looked at her and nodded to himself. She had relaxed her body and was sleeping peacefully. He left her and went back to the pack. "Well done everyone and thank you." Everyone looked up and smiled.

"It's ok Soul. Maka has become one of us and like a sister to me." Tsubaki smiled. Black Star jumped from the tree and laughed. Everyone rolled their eyes, while Patty laughed.

"Your God agrees."

"Even tho we have known her for a day, there is a strong bond. Like family." Kid nodded.

"Patty like Maka." Patty jumped up and down. Soul sighed and heard a groan. Everyone looked and saw Maka rubbing her eyes. **Why is she up so soon**, Soul thought, with his eyebrows raised

"MAKA!" The girls screamed and ran at her. They tackled her on the ground.

"Ah!" Maka screamed and the girls were then laughing. "Well I have never been woken up like that before." They helped her up and Black Star held his hand out. Maka shook his hand and Black Star then pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks for saving your god. He is internally grateful."

"Bla...ck... Star...killing...me!" She coughed. Black Star let her go and laughed. Soul chuckled as he rested on a tree. Kid nodded and walked over.

"How is your arm?" Maka smiled.

"Like it never happened. How did you do it?" Kid laughed.

"With a bit of fire." Maka looked at him questionably, but then nodded.

"Thank you Kid." He smiled and then saw something.

"Oh my god, 8, your jacket says 8!" Maka looked down at the jacket. She frowned.

"This isn't my jacket." Kid bounced over and giggled like a girl. Soul walked over to Kid and picked him up by the collar.

"Kid, quit it. It's just a stupid number with stupid symmetry." Maka knew that Soul then crossed the line. Kid stopped and stood up straighter. Maka couldn't see his face expression and she looked worried at Soul. He frowned then looked at Kid. Liz grabbed Maka's arm and pulled her next to Tsubaki and Patty. Maka looked at the girls as Liz shook her head and Tsubaki looked between the two boys, worried.

"Soul, you crossed the line dude." Black Star commented, he walked in the middle of them. Soul huffed and turned round. Kid suddenly transformed and snapped at him.

"Soul Eater, I challenge you." Soul turned round and raised an eyebrow.

"Death The Kid, I accept." He then looked at Maka and smiled. Maka frowned and shook her head. Soul transformed and growled. Maka ran in the middle of them.

"Stop it both of you. Now!" Soul lowered his head and Kid growled at her. Soul growled loudly and took a step forward.

"Your not the pack leader Maka, so don't get in the way." Kid continued to growl.

"Do not speak to her that way." Soul growled at Kid. Kid took a step forward. Liz then transformed and stood next to Maka.

"Kid, don't speak to Maka like that. Yes Soul crossed the line, but I will sort it out. Tsubaki, take him to his cave please." Tsubaki nodded and Kid turned round and went back to being human. Liz turned round to Soul, who had his ears forward. "Soul Eater, how dare you say anything about the symmetry. You know Kid has a OCD about it." She growled. Maka looked at Soul and huffed. She looked at a tree and saw Black Star up there. She smiled and climbed it.

"Hey, Black Star." Black Star looked at her and smiled.

"Hi. Do you like climbing trees like your god?" Maka jumped from a tree trunk to another.

"Well, I like it. I have never climbed a tree until this morning." Black Star laughed and perched on a higher trunk.

"Awesome. My parents died when I was little, so I used to live in the trees. But my Uncle Sid looked after me." Maka looked at him.

"Oh, do you know what they died of?" Black Star looked at the sky. Maka looked as Tsubaki was quietly talking to Kid, to calm him down.

"They were in a clan which was full of humans and wolves. But the clan was hunted by poachers and demons, who drank the blood of half breeds. So, yeah." Black Star laughed to himself. "But my Uncle Sid lived in a tree house and looked after me until I became a teenager and sent me out to look for a pack to join, while he joined another pack." Maka nodded.

"Oh, wow. Thats a better life story than mine." Black Star looked down and Liz jumped up, shortly followed by Patty.

"Oh, thats nothing Maka. Me and Patty were discarded from our village because we were monsters and we walked these forests, hunting poachers who would try to kill us." Maka looked at Liz.

"So, didn't you know your parents?" Patty laughed.

"Yes abit. We remember from our memories." Tsubaki shortly joined on a trunk next to her and Black Star.

"How about you Tsubaki?" Tsubaki blushed.

"Nothing really exciting. My parents just sent me to find a pack when I was 13 and I haven't seen them since.". Maka looked at her and smiled.

"How about Kid?" Liz smiled.

"He ran away from home because he didn't want to be mayor after his father." Maka raised an eyebrow. Lord Death had a son who ran away, she remembered. "What did he say? Oh his father's name was Lord Death or something." Maka gasped.** Oh my god**! Maka thought. "So how about you Maka?" Maka sighed.

"Nothing special. My mother died when I was younger and my father looked after me. Actually to think about it, I looked after him." Maka shook her head. Tsubaki tilted her head.

"Why is that?" Maka closed her eyes. Memories flashed before her eyes of her father.

"My father was a ladies man and like to drink, a lot." Tsubaki gasped.

"Did he ever hit you?" She asked. Maka remembered a few times when he was drunku.

"Umm... Yes sometimes, when he was drunk and I never did my jobs properly." She sighed and everyone gasped. Soul jumped on the trunk with Maka and smiled at her. Maka rolled her eyes and saw Liz giggling. Soul growled at Liz and she stopped giggling. Kid then joined Liz's trunk and he smiled at her. Maka giggled and Liz stared at her.

"Thats it Maka." She smiled. She jumped on the trunk and tickled Maka.

"Liz! Ahhh stop it!" Maka jumped on the next tree. "You have to catch me first Liz." Liz smirked and swung on the tree trunk. Maka gasped and everyone laughed.

"10 on Liz!" Black Star shouted. Maka dodged a flying Liz and poked her tongue at her.

"10 on Maka!" Soul shouted and laughed. Liz sent a stick to Maka and she jumped on the higher trunk and hung there.

"I see your hanging around then Maka." Liz laughed. Maka rolled her eyes and saw a worm. She smirked and picked it up. She jumped down and run at Liz. She jumped on her back and slid the worm in her bra.

"Flying worm attack!" She laughed. She jumped back and stood next to Soul. Liz began screaming and was trying to get the worm out. Soul laughed and looked at Black Star.

"I win Star." He mouthed. Liz suddenly ran at Maka and jumped for her.

"Maka!" She laughed. Maka looked down and saw a puddle of mud.

"Oh no, not the mud!" Maka gasped and turned round to jump off, but Liz pushed her. Maka fell and went straight in the mud. "Ewww!" Maka stood up and saw Liz rolling around laughing. Everyone laughed as Maka climbed back up and pushed Liz into the mud.

"Ewwwww!" Maka saw the worm and dropped him on her head.

"Game. Set. Match!" Maka laughed. Liz stood up and laughed.

"You win this time. But wait until you're a wolf, then I'll get you." She smirked. Tsubaki jumped down and shook her head.

"Talking of mud, I think its time for a wash." Maka climbed down and fold her arms.

"How are we going to do that? Wait, let me guess. The waterfall?" Tsubaki raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, how did you know?" Maka laughed.

"Your talking to the person who can see the future." Tsubaki raised her eyebrow. "Actually, I saw it when I was running." Liz jumped back and was holding towels and clothes for the girls.

"Girls first. Come on Patty." Patty giggled and jumped down. Maka nodded and they walked away from the boys. She turned round and saw Soul, Black Star and Kid, smirking

"If your thinking of spying on us. I will kick you from here to next week!" She shouted at them. The boys looked at her with wide eyes and saw Soul mouth wording,

"Wow, women!" As the girls went. They were walking through the woods and Liz laughed.

"I still think I have that worm in my bra, Maka." Maka looked down and was smiling.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Liz giggled.

"Its ok Maka. Hey you did what you did to win." Tsubaki grabbed Maka's arm and they got to the

waterfall. Liz sighed and jumped through the waterfall, the others followed her. Maka sighed and looked down. Tsubaki transformed and pricked her ears.

"I'll keep look out. Maka do you want to come?" Maka nodded and they went outside. Tsubaki sat up the river bank and Maka shortly followed.

"So, Tsubaki. Can you have wolf instincts even as a human?" Tsubaki sniffed the air and shook her head. Maka raised an eyebrow and looked around. **I have a feeling the boys are around**, she thought to herself.

"Yeah, when you're getting toward the day of your turning. Your senses sharpen and you start to have dreams of turning in a wolf. But there only dreams." Maka nodded. **Only dreams**, she thought to herself.

"So I thought I had a seeing last night, when I transformed, but that might have been a dream." Tsubaki lay down and huffed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Maka sat next to her.

"It was 5days until my birthday and we were all around the campfire. Then there was a gun shot and I looked at Soul. He had blood on his shirt and everyone went to his aid but I transformed in a wolf and wanted to kill all the poachers" Tsubaki made a low noise in her throat.

"Umm... They sound like dreams. But they are saying something to you. Like the few nights before my birthday, I kept seeing everyone around me getting killed, but they always happened on the night of my birthday and it turned out that I transformed at night. But nothing happened."

"OFCOURSE NOTHING HAPPENED TO THE GOD!" Maka and Tsubaki looked up and saw Black Star, Soul and Kid in the trees. Tsubaki and Maka growled and stood up.

"Star, dude. Not cool!" Soul shouted at him. Maka grabbed three big stones. She turned to Tsubaki.

"Keep them still and busy. I will return." She whispered. Tsubaki huffed and Maka ran off. She ran into the trees and saw the boys up above. She aimed the stones. "MAKAA..."

"What the hell is that noise?" The boys called. They continued to look around as Maka pulled her arm back.

"...CHOP!" Maka through the stones and each hit the target. The boys fell out of the tree and hit the floor. Tsubaki jumped through the bushes and picked them up. She stamped her paw and tied them up with vines. She nodded and looked at Maka.

"You have a deadly throw on you." Maka blushed and they walked to the waterfall, to see Liz and Patty as wolves walking over.

"There you guys go. Towels are in the waterfall and clothes there as well. Maka you have some of Patty's clothes." Maka nodded.

"We tied up the guys over there. Watch them. And thanks." Liz bowed her head and Tsubaki transformed back into a human. They went into the waterfall and changed into their bra and underpants. Maka saw the pool and smirked.

"Tsubaki, watch this." Tsubaki looked up and Maka climbed the rock. She jumped and flicked her body, she dived in and Tsubaki clapped. Maka resurfaced and smiled. Tsubaki throw her a rock and Maka stared at it.

"Rub yourself with it." Tsubaki used another rock and rubbed herself with it. Maka sighed and used it. It was sharp but ok to wash with. Maka got up and dried herself with the towel. Tsubaki held the clothes out.

"Shirt, blouse and a skirt?" Tsubaki nodded and Maka put it on. She would admit it that it was easier to move than her trousers. She sighed and joined Liz, Patty and Tsubaki, who were staring at the boys. Soul looked at Maka with wide eyes and Maka stared daggers at him."What should we do with them?" Liz rubbed her chin.

"Leave them?" Maka shook her head. Patty giggled, clapping.

"Draw on their faces?" Tsubaki shook her head.

"Throw them into the pool?" They looked at each other and nodded. The boys looked at each other and bowed their heads. Liz and Patty grabbed Kid, Tsubaki grabbed Black Star and Maka grabbed Soul.

"Your strong." Soul said as he was slinged over Maka's shoulder.

"Thanks, years of practice." Maka and the girls got to the top of the rock and the boys faced the girls. Liz smirked, Patty was giggling, Tsubaki was saying sorry and Maka raised an eyebrow at them.

"As punishment..." Liz commented.

"...you have been made to..." Patty excitedly said.

"...be pushed..." Tsubaki sighed.

"...over this waterfall." Maka smirked. The girls stepped forward and looked at each other. "1" Maka smiled.

"2" Tsubaki smiled.

"3" Patty giggled.

"4" Liz laughed.

"5!" All of them said. They pushed the boys over the waterfall and the landed in the pool with a splash. The girls laughed and ran to the camp. When they got there, Liz yawned.

"We better catch some shut-eye before tonight." They all nodded and went to their rooms. Tsubaki looked as Maka looked at Soul's cave.

"Maka?" Maka looked up at Tsubaki and smiled. "Where are you sleeping?" Maka yawned.

"I've slept in Soul's cave lately." Tsubaki nodded and stretched.

"Oh, ok. Do you want some spare covers?" Maka nodded and Tsubaki clicked her fingers and the flowers brought two covers and pillows. "Here you go." Maka picked them up and nodded.** Nice trick**, she laughed to herself.

"Thank you Tsubaki. See you in a bit." Tsubaki disappeared and Maka ran in Soul's cave and lay the cover on the sofa and curled up. She sighed and closed her eyes as the dark abyss called.

Soul lay on the floor and looked up at her,

"Maka, I tried. I really did." Maka looked at him. Her green orbs looked deep into him.

"I know Soul, relax. I will sort it." Maka then turned round and called her inner wolf. Then transformation happened in a second and once there was a human, now stood a ash-blonde wolf with deep green eyes. She howled into the dark sky, she was going to kill and she would enjoy it.

Maka gasped and jolted up.** Just a dream, just a dream**, Maka chanted to herself. She looked around a heard a familiar snoring. She looked and saw Soul sleeping on the floor. She huffed and picked him up and lay him on the bed. Maka smiled as his gravity defying hair stuck to his face and he whined like a wolf. Maka nodded and left a sleeping Soul. She stood outside and saw Tsubaki, Liz and Patty talking. She sighed and walked over.

"Hey guys." They looked up and said their hellos. "So, what are you doing?" Tsubaki smiled, Liz yawned and Patty rubbed her eyes.

"We are going to go on a look around. Do you want to come?" Maka nodded. "Ah, thats a good idea actually, improve your senses." Tsubaki looked at Liz and Patty. "If you go with Liz, I'll go with Patty. You two check the East and North and we will check the South and West. Howl if any problems. Right see you in a bit." Maka walked over to Liz.

"See you." They waved them away and Maka turned to Liz.

"Right, you go in the trees. I'll go as wolf." Maka nodded and climbed a tree. Liz transformed and sniffed the air. She dashed into the bushes and Maka sniffed. She smelt the fresh grass and fresh air.. **Wow, my senses have improved**, Maka said to herself. She jumped from tree to tree and smiled to herself. Suddenly Maka felt her mind go far away and saw herself and Liz running side by side, they were by the outskirts of the forest, then there was a bang and Liz fell on the floor. Maka shook her head. "Maka are you ok?" Liz looked up at her.

"I just saw something." Maka whispered. Liz twitched her ears and looked into the forest.

"What did you see?" Maka climbed down and went to Liz.

"Their to the East, near the out skirts of the forest and there's only a few. But I saw you getting shot. So I think we need to go in the trees." Liz huffed and transformed. Maka looked around the forest as Liz jumped up. It smelled of sweat and gun powder. Maka climbed up and joined Liz. "I saw them a bit farther up." Liz nodded and growled.

"I hate poachers. They never go away." Maka nodded and looked through the trees. Liz looked up and saw the night coming. "Night is coming. Soul, Black Star and Kid should be waking up now." Liz started jumping off. Maka stared from where the poachers were. "Maka?" Maka looked at Liz and back at the poachers.

"You head back. I'll be there in a minute." Liz shook her head and went to Maka.

"No, you're not spying on them. Come on."

"MAKA, LIZ! COME HERE NOW!" Liz turned her head and sighed.

"Soul is calling. Come on." Maka sighed and they headed back. When they got back, the boys were yawning. "We are back." Liz said, as they walked through the bushes. Soul looked up and stared at Maka.

"Did you see anything?" Liz put the hands behind her neck and walked next to Kid and Patty.

"I had a seeing. I saw them to the East." Maka replied, pointing to where they came from. Soul nodded and sat down.

"Ok, right. Star, Tsubaki, I want you to spy on the poachers. Kid, Patty, Liz, I want you to do a check around the area and have a peak in the village. If there is trouble call." They all nodded. "Maka, your with me, I'll teach you hunt while your human." Maka nodded and they all disappeared. Soul transformed and sniffed the air. "We will hunt some rabbits first, then I will teach you to hunt like a pro." Maka rolled her eyes and looked at Soul.

"Cocky much." Soul chuckled and looked around.

"When I woke up, I was in my bed. Care to explain?" He looked at her. Maka looked down and blushed.

"I...um... You were on the floor, so I moved you." Soul huffed and shook his head.

"Maka, Maka, Maka." Maka huffed and looked at the forest. There was a slit movement and she zeroed into it. The rabbit kept eating and Soul watched her. "Let your instincts show you how to do it." Maka nodded and climbed the tree. She heard Soul chuckle and she growled at him. She was above the rabbit and was about to jump, when Soul jumped on it. He laughed and Maka sweat dropped. She jumped to him, lightly hitting him on his back.

"You plank. It was mine!" Soul turned his head and showed his teeth.

"I win." Maka growled and jumped off him, She cracked her knuckles and stormed off.

"Stupid Soul, showing off. I want to be a wolf now, so I can kick his stupid butt." Soul started to follow her with his head down, nudging her back.

"Hey Maka, look I'm sorry." Maka growled at him.

"Just do the stupid hunting. I'll just watch." Soul whined and huffed and they shortly came to the opening.

Maka saw the deer and a bear, the bear was hunting. Soul had also seen the bear and pulled back his teeth.

"Stay hidden. If bears see two, they will go for the smaller one." Maka frowned, but nodded. She backed into the dark forest as Soul advanced to the bear. At first the bear didn't see him, there was a sudden roar and the bear saw Soul. Maka gasped as Soul dashed to the bear and pinned it down. He growled at it and snapped a warning to it. Maka saw the deer running away and thought of hunting while Soul was busy. So she went from the tree and followed the deer. She looked as they started to graze again, she watched as one strayed from the pack. She growled quietly and stayed in the long grass. She let her instincts take over and let her body follow. She first looked for a weapon to kill it, she grabbed a large stone and through it at the deer. It hit the deer square in the face and it collapsed on the floor. Maka proudly went to it and saw it laying on the floor. She broke the deers neck and heard rustling. She looked up and saw something coming for her. She growled, **it could be Soul**, she thought.

"Soul, you twit. Come and help me with this deer." The movement came over closer and Maka sniffed the air. It smelled like woodland and blood. Maka leaned forward, suddenly a bear jumped at her and pinned her down. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed. Her instinct told her to fight and she looked frantically for an exit.

"MAKA! GET AWAY FROM THE DEER!" Soul howled to her. The bear snapped from above her. Maka grunted and swung at the bear. She hit it and it roared. "MAKA!" Soul shouted. Maka felt it grab her and through her to the ground.

"I have to get away." Maka looked quickly back at the bear, who was growling at her. "Have the deer." She growled. She turned her back and the bear roared at her. "Shut up." Maka then ran and called for Soul.

"SOUL!" Maka ran and was sniffing the air. She was following her sent.

"MAKA! I'M AT THE OPENING. QUICK, HURRY" Maka nodded and pushed onto the opening. When she got there, Soul was pacing (as a wolf) around. Soul looked up and huffed. "Why didn't you answer before?" He asked, looking annoyed. Maka held her shoulder and sighed.

"Sorry. I had a little trouble." Soul tilted his head.

"What trouble?" Maka sat down and clicked her shoulder. She hissed and relaxed it.

"Your little bear friend was following me and wanted the deer I killed." Soul went to her and bowed his head. Maka took that as a sorry and began to stroke behind his ear. "Don't worry. He ambushed me, jumped on me and though me to the ground. But I hit him with stones that he didn't like." Soul sniffed the air and growled.

"Well he's back for seconds." Maka looked up and saw the bear storking towards them.

"Do they ever give up?" Maka sighed and stood up. Soul went in front of her and snapped at the bear.

"No, not really. Luckily for us he is young and can be taught a lesson." Soul growled and the bear roared at him. "But the bad thing is that we don't have Patty to talk to him." Maka huffed and touched Soul's tail.

"But you will be ok, right?" Soul chuckled and had one eye looking at her.

"Your more worried about me and I have been a wolf for a year." Maka sighed and watched the bear. It was looking at Maka square on and was growling. Soul growled and stood straighter.

"Just be careful. Promise me your be careful." He crouched.

"Of course. I want you to run back to camp and wait for me." Maka opened her mouth and Soul's tail flicked at her.

"Ok, ok, fine." Soul flashed a toothy grin at her and Maka smiled back. "But if there is any trouble, I will know." She pointed to her head and saw the bear running at them. Soul backed and pushed Maka into the forest.

"If he slips past me, I want you to hide in the trees." Maka nodded and ran. She breathed in and pushed on further. When she almost got there, she heard Black Star calling.

"MAKA! WE NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Black Star then sent her a picture of the cliffs and saw Tsubaki and Black Star waiting for her.

"OK, I'M COMING!" Maka ran turned to the east and saw the cliff. She ran up the hill and saw Tsubaki and Black Star, waiting. "Hi, you called." Tsubaki smiled and walked over. Black Star looked at the moon.

"Yeah, your god needed to tell you that the poachers are on the look for you. Because you slipped away. They don't take to kindly to their prey slipping." Maka sighed. **Great a demon and poachers after me**, Maka sighed. Tsubaki sighed and looked at Black Star.

"But the good thing is that they are finishing for the winter and they plan to go to the neighboring wood." Maka nodded and looked at the moon.

"MAKA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" Black Star looked at Maka and she sweat dropped. Soul.

"SHE'S WITH ME AND TSUBAKI, SOUL." He closed his eyes.

"WELL COME BACK, WE NEED TO TALK." He nodded and they ran back. When they got back, Soul was human and very annoyed. Maka looked at the ground and slowly walked to him.

"Sorry." Soul sighed and Maka looked up. He had a huge cut on his head, she gasped and ran at him.

"Oh my god Soul, what did I tell you!" Soul gasped as Maka grabbed his head to have a better look at his cut.

"Don't worry, it will heal in a minute." Maka watched in disbelief as his cut healed itself.

"How...how did you do that?" Soul chuckled and stepped back from her.

"Remember you're talking to a wolf don't you know. So Tsubaki, Black Star did you get anything?"

Tsubaki nodded and looked at Black Star, who was frowning.

"Your God found that they want Maka." Soul crossed his arms over his chest, growling quietly.

"Do you know why?" Maka sighed and heard a howl. **A problem?**

"Soul." Soul looked up and was listening at something.

"I know, Kid need us. Star come on, you can tell me on the way. Tsubaki and Maka why don't you have a sleep over with Liz and Patty. They are coming now." Tsubaki nodded and grabbed Maka's arm. She led Maka to her cave and they walked in. Maka gasped and saw that Tsubaki's cave was more Japanese than a cave.

"I wanted my cave to feel like home." Maka nodded and Tsubaki sat down.

"Tsubaki, do you know why the poachers are after me?" Maka asked, sitting next to her. Tsubaki sighed.

"Well, they see you as young and think that your coming to your day of turning. But we had it happen before. We some...other people came." Tsubaki said, looking down. Maka looked up and frowned.

"Really? What happened?" Tsubaki rubbed her hands.

"Well his name was Chrona and he kept to himself. He's turning was coming up and the people found all of us and took Chrona. That was the last time we all saw him." Maka gasped. "We all blame ourselves for not fighting and Soul blames himself more because Chrona was calling Soul's name as they pulled him away." Maka looked down. "But don't worry. It is winter soon and they always give up in the winter." Maka nodded and sighed. Suddenly Liz and Patty stormed in, looking terrified.

"Liz, Patty. Whats wrong?" Tsubaki pulled them to the sofa and they shivered. Maka quickly brought a cover for them.

"It...it was so horrible." Maka looked at Tsubaki.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Patty hugged Maka and buried her face into Maka's shoulder.

"They were evil Maka, evil." Liz looked at Maka.

"There was zombie's eating the flesh of the dead people." Maka gasped and Tsubaki covered her mouth. **Oh no, Soul, Black Star, Kid**. Maka got up and the girls looked at her. "Maka, what are you doing?" Tsubaki stood next to her.

"I'm not just going to leave the boys." Patty jumped up.

"Yeahh! Your right Maka." Tsubaki and Liz nodded.

"Right let's go." They stormed out of the cave and the 3 girls transformed. Patty growled, Tsubaki sniffed the air and Liz looked at Maka.

"Maka, you haven't got a weapon." Maka shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my mind open and force myself to see the future." They all nodded and Maka jumped on Tsubaki. They dashed into the forest and Maka breathed out. She felt her mind go sped forward and saw Soul, Black Star and Kid taking out the zombie's. Then she saw the girls jump out and destroy the zombie's.

"You ok Maka?" Liz shifted her head.

"Yep, just when we get there, Patty watch the right, Liz watch your back and Tsubaki watch Black Star, he might need your help." They nodded and dashed for the village. When they got there, there was a loud bang and the girls saw a large fire-ball go into the sky.

"Kid." Liz explained. Liz and Patty dashed off and looked at Tsubaki and Maka.

"Maka, try to transform now." Maka frowned.

"I can only transform on my turning." Tsubaki nodded.

"Yes, but you have a chance to change once before your turning. We were allowed before our

turning. But watch out, you can only stay as a wolf for a short while." Maka nodded and felt for her wolf. She felt something growl in her and she released it. She felt her body go hot and then she opened her eyes as she was taller and saw everything more clearly. She sniffed and realized that she could smell everything. The woods, the fire. She could hear the zombie's moaning and the boys snapping. She could feel the ground beneath her. She could see the little particles flying around.

"How do you feel?" Tsubaki nudged. Maka could hear her in her mind.

"Wow!" Maka could only say with her mind. Liz looked at her.

"Maka, you look lovely. Your huge green eyes, the ash-blonde coat." Liz sent her a picture and Maka saw this strong she-wolf, with huge green eyes and ash-blonde fur. Maka grinned and heard the guys struggling.

"Thanks, but we have to go." They all nodded and dashed down the village. Maka felt like she could fly. They got by a house and she felt her mind go and saw a group of zombie's going behind the guys. She whined and sped past Liz.

"Did I just see a group of zombie's?" Liz questioned, looking around. "Maka?" Maka looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Liz. I just saw something." Liz whined and sped up too. They got to the group of zombie's and they were about to jump on the guys. Maka leaped into the sky and took down 2 zombie's. Liz snapped at them and Maka ripped their heads off. She back away and growled at them. The zombies backed away and was re grouping.

"Thank me you girls came. They were overpowering your god. So who is this?" Black Star pointed to Maka. Maka huffed and nudged him and he saw her eyes. "Maka?" Maka smirked and shook her head.

"Duh!" She walked over to Soul and bowed her head. "Are you mad?" Soul looked around at the others and nudged her shoulder.

"No, I'm not. But we had better hurry up before you change back." Maka raised her head and nodded. "Right here's the game plan. I want everyone to cover everyone and stay in a circle. Liz make a barrier around us, Tsubaki vines and fly traps, Kid make fire in random places, Patty call some big animals to help and Maka try and find the place where they will hit the hardest. Star come with me." Everyone nodded and did their things. Maka closed her eyes and breathed out, she felt her mind go and saw the zombie hit their flanks and east. Then she went a bit farther and saw herself change when the daylight came. She came back to the present and everyone was getting in a circle.

"So, what did you see?" Soul came to her and stood next to her.

"They will hit in two places, the east and our flanks. Also, I will change back at daylight." Soul nodded and hit her chin.

"Don't worry. I will look after you." Maka rolled her eyes and went in the circle. It was Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Kid and Patty. Everyone looked around and waited. Soul growled and crouched. Maka looked at him and leaned into him.

"Don't worry." Soul stood up and breathed out. Tsubaki looked over to her and sent her a picture of her and Soul. Maka growled and bowed her head. Tsubaki chuckled and everyone looked at them.

"Did we miss something?" Liz questioned. Maka whined and saw movement to the east. She growled and zeroed in on the movement. Zombies. Everyone looked and growled as well. The zombie's came slowly and Kid stamped his paw. Fire blazed up and the zombies moved to it.

"Now!" Soul shouted. Maka crouched and leaped to the flank. Liz, Tsubaki and Patty followed her. Black Star went invisible and started taking down the zombies. Soul sped up and dashed around killing. Kid was stamping his paws and fire balls hit the zombies to the east. Maka and the girls waiting for zombies to the flank. Suddenly they came and Maka's jaw dropped. There was hundreds and only 7 of them. Maka looked at Patty and nodded. Patty howled and animals came and started to take down the zombies. Maka then nodded to Tsubaki, who sent fly traps and they took the zombies. Maka growled and ran to the zombies. She went in the middle of the zombies and was using all her power to take them out. She looked as Tsubaki was using vines to strangle the zombie's and was ripping limbs off them. She then looked at Liz and she used the shield to protect herself from bites and was using her claws. She then looked at Patty, she seemed to have the most zombie's and some were coming behind her.

"Patty!" Maka screamed as she jumped and pinning a couple of zombie's down with her paws. She let her claws extend and they ripped the zombie's apart. Patty whined and looked at Maka.

"Thanks Makky. My paws hurt." Maka looked over and saw Patty's paws bleeding. Maka walked over to her and nudged her.

"Don't worry. I'll be here." She went in front of Patty and growled at the zombie's. She snapped her teeth at them as they got closer. Patty howled and eagles flew from the sky and ripped at the zombie's. Maka looked at Patty as she grinned. She saw the zombie's thinning out as the guys joined and help. Kid walked over and saw Maka in front of Patty.

"What's wrong?" Maka growled at him and turned to Patty. She was now on the floor, licking at her paws. Liz killed her last zombie and dashed over.

"Patty!" She was on Patty's side and was looking at her paws. "What happened?" Patty looked up at her sister.

"They were too much and my claws got stuck in them." Patty explained. Maka looked at Kid and Kid sighed.

"Well, Patty stop licking it and Tsubaki can help." Tsubaki trotted over. "Maka, Black Star and Soul. Protect us while we help her." Black Star growled, Maka huffed and Soul stood next to her.

"I'm impressed. First fight and not a single hair missing." Soul nodded to himself. Maka pinned a zombie down and clawed at it. "But you need to learn how fight properly." Maka looked at him as he grabbed a zombie and through it at a wall, which caused it to collapse.

"Show off." Maka said quietly. Soul chuckled to himself and Maka saw the last zombie coming. She lifted her lip and snarled at it. Suddenly the daylight hit her and she started to get colder. "Soul!" She panicked as the zombie advanced at her. She felt herself shrink and she looked at her hands. She fell on the floor, as she thought all her energy had been drained. Soul leaped over her and took the zombie out. He turned round and saw Maka on the floor and breathing heavily.

"Maka! Speak to me! Are you ok?" Maka just lifted her arm and rested it on his paw. Tsubaki walked over. She bent her head near Maka.

"Don't worry. Go to sleep, you need your energy." She whispered. Soul watched and whined. Tsubaki looked back up. "Maka needs sleep. Remember your first change before your turning." She said as she walked away. Soul walked over to Maka and saw her eyes open.

"Go to sleep Maka." He said, resting his head on her stomach. Maka closed her eyes and Soul looked at her. He transformed and picked her up. Everyone else transformed and they headed back. "Are you ok Patty?" Soul asked, with Maka sleeping in his arms. Patty smiled and looked at Maka.

"Thanks to Makky. She protected me, she strong." Soul raised his eyebrow.

"Makky?" Patty bounced.

"Yep. Like your called Souly and Tsubaki is Bakio and Black Star is Blacky and Kid is Kiddo." Soul laughed and shook his head.

"For some strange reason I don't think Maka will like her nickname." Patty pouted.

"Tuff." Soul chuckled as she ran off to Liz. Soul shook his head and looked at Maka. She curled into his shoulder and was whimpering.

"Tsubaki." Tsubaki looked back and stopped. "She's whimpering. Something might be wrong." He said. Tsubaki felt her forehead.

"She just needs sleep. She might be fighting it and wanting to stay awake." Tsubaki sighed and produced a flower.

"What is that?" Tsubaki opened Maka's mouth.

"It's just a flower that calms the nervous system." Maka then breathed out and Soul felt her head. It

was normal temperature. Soul sighed and they got to the camp.

"Ok everyone. I want a pack meeting." Everyone nodded.

"What about Makky?" Patty pointed out. Soul looked down at her.

"She needs sleep. She had a long day." Soul put her in his bed and pulled the covers up.

"Thank you Soul." Soul stopped and looked at her. She had her eyes open, but she looked weak and tired.

"It's ok Maka. You get some sleep." She curled up and Soul stroked her head. She has been through so much, Soul thought. He then turned round and left her to sleep. He got to the camp and everyone was yawning. "Right I know everyone is tired, so I will keep this short and sweet. Well done everyone for today and does anyone need to add anything?" Soul sat down and Tsubaki stood up.

"Its 6 days until Maka's turning and I was wondering who would take her for her first hunt." Tsubaki then sat back down. Soul looked around and Black Star stood up.

"I should because I am your God and I am always the one hunting." Soul then stood up.

"Right everyone is good at something. Star your hunting, Liz your protection, Kid your health and changing, Tsubaki your senses and Patty your just the example person." They all nodded.

"But what about you Soul?" Soul smirked at Liz's question.

"Running." Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed. "Right, I'm going to stay up a bit to make saw it is all clear." Everyone said their good nights and left. Black Star came to Soul and transformed with him.

"I'm not tired yet." Soul huffed and climbed the hill with him.

"Ok, I'm staying for a bit here. So please yourself." Black Star sniffed the ground and shook his head.

"The poachers are going to take the winter off." Soul huffed and lay down.

"Yeh, I did hear about that." Black Star lay down and looked in the sky.

"Soul, what happens if you're in love with someone?" Soul looked at Black Star and his jaw dropped. Black Star frowned and continued to look at the sky.

"I...well it's hard to explain really, why?" Black Star chuckled and looked down at the camp. "Wait a sec, let me guess. Tsubaki?" Black Star suddenly looked at him and showed his teeth.

"How did you know?" Soul chuckled and looked around.

"Oh come on dude, I see the way look at her and act. Look today in the fight. You were more worried about Tsubaki than yourself." Black Star looked at the ground and rumbled.

"Well, yeah, stop looking in my thoughts then. So Maka?" Soul rolled his eyes.

"What about Maka?" He grumbled. Black Star chuckled.

"Come on Souly Pie, I and even the whole pack, expect from Maka, know you like her. Nudging each other, staring at each other and those are the only few. Hey, you could be mates!" Soul growled and put his head down.

"I don't like Maka." Soul said, grumbling. Black Star huffed and stood up.

"Dude, yeesh. I admitted that I like Tsubaki" Soul looked the opposite direction.

"Fine, I like Maka." He muttered. Black Star went up to him.

"Can't hear you sorry, my wolf side is becoming quite deaf." Soul stood up and growled.

"I like Maka, happy?" Black Star then pranced around and stuck his head in the air.

"Maka and Soul, sitting in a tree, K.i.s.s..." Soul grabbed his throat and pinned him down.

"Talk to anyone about it and I will spill about Tsubaki and the thing with Sid." Soul let go and Black Star stood straighter.

"You wouldn't. Not at your god!" Soul barked a laughter.

"Oh hell yeah I will." Black Star growled and bowed his head. Soul chuckled and they headed back. When they got back, everyone was asleep. "Night Star." Soul transformed as he went to his cave.

"Night Soul." Black Star also transformed and went to his cave. When Soul got in his cave, he saw Maka on the floor. He gasped and rushed to her. She was lying face down on the floor and was lightly breathing. Soul gently picked her up and lay her down on the bed. He watched her shiver and curl up into a ball. He sighed and got into the bed. As soon as he got in, Maka got closer to him and breathed out, seeming to relax. Soul frowned at her and got up. Mate? He got the pillows and cover, walked over to the sofa and closed his eyes.

When Maka woke up, Soul was snoring and had his arms and legs spread out. Maka giggled as a snot bubble burst in his face. He jumped up and looked around, growling.

"What happened?!" Maka laughed as he wiped the snot off his face. "Yeah, yeah." Maka left him and saw Liz and Tsubaki.

"Hey you two." They smiled and waved.

"Hi Maka, how do you feel?" Tsubaki asked as they grabbed Maka's arm.

"I'm fine thank you." Liz smirked and Tsubaki giggled. "What are you giggling about?" Liz pointed to a bag and Maka saw make up. She screamed as the girls giggled. Soul (as a wolf) jumped out and was growling.

"What, whats wrong?" Everyone stopped at looked at him. Liz sighed as she tied Maka to a tree. Maka wriggled and poked her tongue at the girls.

"Don't mind us, we're just having a girly day." Soul shook his head and sighed.

"Girls. Have fun then." Maka looked frantically at him.

"Soul, aren't you going to help me." Soul chuckled and looked at her.

"No, not really. You can brave it out." Soul dashed into the bushes, chuckling. Maka frowned at Liz and Tsubaki.

"I can't believe your going to do this." Liz laughed and Tsubaki looked apologetic at her.

"Tuff Maka. Suck it up." Liz explained. Maka sighed, **I can't believe Soul left me with them**, she thought. They suddenly attacked her face and Maka closed her eyes. When they had finished, Liz stepped back and nodded at her master piece. Tsubaki applied the last of the lipstick and chuckled. Maka slowly opened her eyes and saw a happy Tsubaki and Liz.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Me!" Maka growled. Liz held up a mirror and didn't see the tom-boyish girl she always saw, but a long lashed, pink cheek and pale lip girl. Maka stared at herself.

"Do you like it?" Maka looked at her eyes and the eyeliner and dark eye shadow made her eyes stand out.

"Its weird. I never wore make up before. It felt weird as well." Tsubaki laughed and untied Maka.

"Right, I've got to check if Patty is ok. I'll be right back." Tsubaki left and Maka turned to Liz.

"Is Patty ok?" Liz smiled.

"Yeh, Kid told her to stay in bed." Maka nodded and looked as Tsubaki came back.

"Shes still there and asleep." They nodded to each other. The boys came back, were talking to each other and were human.

"But Kid, the one and only God is immortal, I don't need to drink blood." Soul and Kid sighed and shook their heads. They looked up and zeroed into Maka and their jaws dropped. Maka sweat dropped and growled at Liz. The guys started stuttering and Maka growled, louder.

"Liz I'm so going to murder you." Maka looked at her and Liz chuckled. Maka then turned round and was running to the waterfall. When she got there, she wiped her face and was getting all the make up off. **Stupid Liz putting make up on me**, she thought to herself.

"Why are you taking off?" Maka turned round and Soul stood there.

"Because I hate it and why didn't you help me. It was torture." Soul chuckled and lay beside where Maka was washing her face.

"But you need it. Plus I thought that if you could destroy some zombies, being a girl wasn't too bad." He said. Maka raised her eyebrow.

"I needed torturing? Geee thanks Soul." Maka returned to washing her face. Soul chuckled and put his fingers through his snow like hair.

"No, I mean have a girly time." Maka sighed and looked at him.

"Why would I?" Soul sat up and looked at her. Maka stared at him and blushed. Soul stared right into her eyes and Maka felt her soul quiver.

"Because Maka, things will change after the turning." Soul looked away and stared at a tree. Maka

looked down at the water and Liz burst through the bushes, quickly followed by Tsubaki.

"Ah, there you are. What! You rubbed my master piece!" Liz frowned at Maka and stormed at her. She stood before Maka with her hands on her hips.

"I...I am sorry Liz. I just don't like make up on my face." Liz sighed and grabbed her arm.

"Fine, but come with us." Maka looked at Soul and he smiled. She sighed at the ground then faked smiled. "Thats the spirit, right let's go. See ya later Soul." Liz waved at him, while she dragged Maka. Maka turned round to face him and smiled. Soul waved back and mouthed.

"See you." Tsubaki ran to Soul and looked at him.

"Don't worry Soul, Liz only has some outfits for her. You can see later." Soul chuckled. Women and their clothes he will never understand.

"So, are all of you dressing up?" Tsubaki nodded and smiled.

"Yes." Soul nodded to him.

"Well, have fun." Tsubaki then ran off to Liz and Maka.

Maka was sighing as Liz picked up dresses, Tsubaki was sat with Patty and were giggling.

"No, this one doesn't feel right. No, this one doesn't suite your eyes..." Liz was picking up red, blue dresses. Maka looked at the pile and saw a white and black dress. She picked it up and looked at it. Liz looked at her and gasped.

"Oh my god, its prefect!" Maka was then ushered into the toilets and got changed. Maka looked at herself and gasped. The dress had a heart shape at the top and had a puffy bottom. It was white at the front and the rest was black, including the stitching. She stepped out and Liz clapped her hands, Patty giggled and Tsubaki gasped.

"Maka, you look adorable!" Maka blushed and looked at the floor.

"Right, Patty your turn!" Liz exclaimed. Patty jumped up and clapped.

"Sis, I want a brown and yellow dress." Liz sighed and looked at the little pile and picked up a small dress. Patty squeaked and ran in the bathroom. She then bounced in the room in a very tight dress to her knees. It was like a t-shirt at the top and carried down until her knees. It was yellow with brown spots. Maka smiled and Liz turned to Tsubaki.

"I want Maka to choose mine." Maka looked up at her name and frowned.

"Oh no Tsubaki, I don't know dresses like Liz." Tsubaki shook her head and lead Maka to the mountain of dresses.

"I'm the same size as Liz, pick." Maka nodded and looked. **Well she likes Japanese designs**, Maka thought. She looked for a Japanese themed dress and saw a floral dress. She picked it up and sighed.

"I don't know." She explained. Tsubaki smiled and went to put it on. She soon came out and Liz gasped. Tsubaki looked Japanese themed and wore it like a scarf.

"Maka how did you that my favourite designs are floral and Japanese?" Maka shrugged and sighed.

"Well I was planning something like your cave." Tsubaki nodded. She walked to her and hugged her. Maka gasped and slowly hugged her back.

"Right, you chose me one Maka." Maka sucked in a breathe. **Liz was going to be hard**, Maka thought, **Liz is out going, so bold colours and to show her body**. Maka picked up a black dress and held it up, she also grabbed a bright pink scarf.

"Put it around your waist." Liz frowned and walked into the bathroom. She soon came out, beaming. The black tight dress was short and showed her long legs. It was also v shaped at the top. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Right hair." Liz turned to Maka and sat her down. She pulled her pigtails out and brushed it. She then curled the bottoms. She nodded, Maka opened her eyes and saw that everyone had their hair down. "Maka, can you sing?" Maka blushed and looked down. "Right, turn on some music Tsubaki." Tsubaki disappeared and Maka heard the music playing.

_M,m,m,mar,_

_M,m,m,mar,_

_M,m,m,mar,_

_M,m,m,mar_

_M,m,m,mar,_

_I want to hold them like they do in Texas, please_

_Fold them let them hit them, raise it baby stay with me, I love it,_

Maka sighed.

"Do you want me to sing it?" Liz nodded. Maka huffed and prepared for the chorus. "_Can't read mine, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face._

_Can't read mine, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face._

_Po,po,po,po,ker face._

_Po,po,po,po,ker face. _How is that?" Liz stared at her with wide eyes.

"You so have to sing with us tonight?" Maka looked at her.

"Sing with you? Tonight? What do you mean?" Liz looked at Tsubaki.

"We had a bet with the guys on to make a girl band and they also made one. Pleaseeee Maka." Tsubaki used puppy dog eyes, Patty went on her knees and Liz stuck her bottom lip out. Maka sighed.

"Fine, but on one condition." Liz jumped.

"Name it." Maka smirked. Liz raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You have to jump in a mud puddle at the end." Liz pouted but nodded.

"We better go. Come on Maka." Liz grabbed Maka's hand and they ran out the door, quickly followed by Tsubaki and Patty.

When they got to the village, the street lights were on. In the distance, Maka could hear screaming. She quickly looked at Liz, who was shaking her head.

"They got here first." They pressed on and came to a huge area. They entered through the back and Tsubaki ran off.

"Where is Tsubaki going?" Liz chuckled and grabbed at set of microphones for Maka.

"Doing the lighting." Patty grabbed a microphone and smirked. Maka walked by the curtains and noticed Soul, Kid and Black Star playing. She gasped and Soul sniffed the air and looked straight at her. He smirked then looked at the crowd. He was playing the guitar and singing, Kid played the bass guitar and Black Star was on the drums.

"_Pain, without love,_

_Pain, can't get enough,_

_Pain, like it rough, because I'd rather feel pain than nothing at alllllllll!"_

Maka smiled and Soul screamed into the microphone. The song finished and Soul stood straighter. Black Star fist pumped the air.

"Yahoo!" He screamed. The crowd screamed and clapped. Kid grabbed the instruments and bowed. The boys came and the girls walked on the stage. Maka felt her heart race and she looked at Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. They all nodded and smiled. Maka sighed and gripped on the microphone. Tsubaki played the piano and Liz played the guitar.

"_A shot in the dark, a past_ _lost, lost in space,_

_Where to do I start, the past, the chasee,_

_Where do I dug, like a wolf, a predator,_

_I felt like a demon in the light." _Maka looked at Soul and the guys had their mouths open wide.

"_Do you know I've been frozen for time, I'm hungry for that flesh of mineeeeee,_

_But I can't compete with a she-wolf, which has brought me to my knees,_

_What do you see in those yellow eyes, I'm falling to pieces" _The music started and there was flashing lights. The crowd cheered and Maka smiled. She walked over to Liz and wrapped her arm around Liz's neck.

"_I'm falling to pieces, I'm falling to pieces, I'm falling to pieces, I'm falling to pieces!" _The music went mad and Maka let go of Liz and started jumping up and down. As the song carried on, she felt really happy and she felt everything glowing. The music suddenly died down and Maka grabbed the microphone with two hands.

"_I'm falling in pieces, falling in pieces, I'm falling in pieces, falling in pieces." _The music then stopped and Maka looked up and the crowd clapped the hands. She smiled and the girls walked off the stage. The boys rushed over. Kid smirked and rustled the girls heads. Liz groaned Patty giggled. Black Star whispered in Tsubaki ear and Tsubaki grinned. Soul walked over and chuckled.

"Wow, didn't know you had such a lovely voice." Maka blushed and looked down.

"Well, erm, thanks. You not bad yourself." Soul grabbed her arm and waved at the others.

"Last wolves home, have to get food and strip." Everyone looked at him and gasped. Soul pulled Maka out of the town and transformed. "Jump on, we have to go quick." Maka nodded and jumped on to him. She grabbed hold of his fur and he dashed into the forest. When they got back, no one was there. Maka giggled and jumped down from him. Soul put his head down and Maka patted his head.

"Are you ok?" Soul looked up and grumbled. Maka walked away from him and saw movement. She looked and saw Kid, Liz and Patty come and crashed into her.

"Ahhh!" She hit the floor as Patty licked her face. "Ewww Patty, gross!" Liz totted over and nudged Maka.

"Sorry Maka, Black Star was catching us up." Liz looked up and Soul had transformed and held his hand out.

"Its ok Liz." Soul pulled Maka up and she gasped. She held his arm and looked at him. They both gasped and jumped apart. Maka heard Liz giggling and she growled at her. Black Star and Tsubaki both dashed into the camp. Black Star put his head down and Tsubaki whimpered. Soul rubbed his hands and the two wolves disappeared. "Where they going?" Kid laughed.

"Soul sent them at picture of what to do." Maka looked at Soul and raised her eyebrow. She then turned to Liz and smirked.

"Liz, mud time!" Liz groaned and they all chuckled.

"Please Maka, don't do this!" Maka shook her head and she climbed the tree. Liz met her up there and looked at the puddle with a horrified expression.

"You ready?" Liz shook her hand and stood on the edge of a branch. Maka pushed her and she landed in the mud. Everyone laughed and Maka chuckled. She looked at Soul and he look back, Soul smirked at her and Maka stuck her tongue at him. Maka climbed down while Liz went to clean up.

"Pretty dark of you Maka." Kid pointed out. Maka sighed and looked at the raising sun. Kid patted her shoulder, "Just a couple of days left Maka." Maka sighed. She turned to him.

"Kid, could I talk to you somewhere else?" Kid frowned, but nodded.

"Of course, let's go to that hill over there." Maka nodded and they both ran up the hill. "Ok, you wanted to talk to me." Maka nodded and curled her legs into her chest.

"Did the others transform before their turning?" Kid rubbed his chin.

"Well, we all chose to transform once before our turning, but you mean fully, well Tsubaki transformed a minute before her turning, Liz a day after, Patty was on her day, Black Star was 3 days before his turning and I was 4days." Maka looked at him.

"And Soul?" Kid sat down.

"I don't know, he was a wolf before me and never told me about his past." Maka sighed and looked at the camp.

"Do you know why you were early?" Kid huffed and rubbed his hands.

"It was the day I ran away from home, so I guess I was stressed and scared, so my hormones sped up my transformation to protect me. Why, whats brought this on?". Maka rubbed her eyes.

"My wolf has called and wanted to me to transform." Kid gasped.

"When has this happened?" Maka looked at him and frowned.

"The day the zombie's came, why?" Kid looked at the camp.

"The wolf only calls when it knows it's going to transform fully soon. How many times has she done it?" Maka sighed.

"Once or three times a day, but it's becoming more often." Kid stood up and looked at Maka.

"We have to tell the pack, if its more frequent that means you could turn soon." Maka jumped up and they both ran down the hill. When the got there, Black Star and Tsubaki were bright red and was looking down. Liz and Patty were giggling and Soul had his eyes closed, smirking. "We need at pack meeting." Everyone crowded around the camp fire. It went Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty and Maka. Soul looked at Maka and raised an eyebrow. "So I've called everyone here to discuss something about Maka." Everyone turned to look at her. Maka blushed and looked down. "She has heard her wolf calling." Soul frowned and stood up.

"So your going to say that she could turn at any moment." Maka looked at him shaking. She wanted to pull him back, but left him.

"Yes, it seems logical that she could turn, she is approaching her turning." Soul shook his head. Maka sighed. She has to prepare for the transformation. Tsubaki watched as Soul stormed off and she turned to Maka. She had her head in her hands and was shaking.

"Maka are you ok?" Maka then stopped shaking at looked up.

"Yes. I'm fine. Wheres Soul?" Liz pointed to the direction Soul disappeared. Maka looked up the hill and got up. "I'll go and talk to him." She walked up the hill and Soul, as a wolf, pacing. "Soul?" He stopped and looked at her. "Whats wrong?" Soul huffed and looked down. Maka walked over and looked at the sky.

"Look Maka. I need to tell you something." Maka turned as he lay on the ground. She sat next to him and watched his eyes wonder. "Maka, a year ago when I turned, I was 5days early turning and that day was hard. I don't want you to go through the same ordeal." Maka raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Soul closed his eyes.

"I lived with my father, mother and brother. The family was quite well off and was music fans. Mother played the flute, father played the cello, brother played the violin and I played the piano. My family always believed that my brother was gifted and always looked down at me, laughing at me when I did something wrong. Then one day in winter, my brother had a scholarship and we were celebrating. My mother scolded me to smile and my father watched me carefully. I remember this red-headed guy come over and asked me, 'Mr Evans, do you enjoy your brothers music?', I looked at my parents and I though to tell the truth. 'I believe he needs to learn the basics.' My mother gasped in horror and my father grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me outside. He punched me and pinched me. Through the beating I felt a wine of a wolf, I was weak and allowed it free. Before I know it, I had forgotten who I was and the wolf instincts took over. The man in front of me, ran screaming in fear. People looked and screamed. My wolf told me to run and never stop. So I did, for 4 years, until I came to a village." He opened his eyes and saw Maka looking sad. "I finally transformed back and hid in the village with people. I saw a teen-aged girl running around the town, she looked busy and I thought I recognised her from when I was 10." Maka tilted her head.

"And did you know her?" Soul huffed and lay his head down.

"Yes, she left quite a memory on me." Soul chuckled. Maka sighed. "So anyway, I followed the girl to a barn and asked her if she knew me. She smiled and laughed. She smelled like a wolf and my mind told me that she could be a wolf. So I was with her most of the time, until her father got home." Maka watched him carefully. Soul looked up at the sky. "But one night I took her to the forest and we played on the waterfall, I showed off and she laughed so much that she fell head first into the rocky waterfall. I panicked and ran her home to her father, where he through her on the ground and through me into the woods and told me never to return. Her father to seem to look through me and that night it snowed and I never felt that alone. But after that day I met Kid as he wandered through the woods looking for a purpose in life. So I thought to create a pack." Maka gasped. "I still feel alone, but I remember that girl and how she made me feel." Maka looked down.

And thats only the beginning ;) Reply if you would like to read more :D Please R and R thanks

The DauntlessSoulEater xx


End file.
